


污水厂脑洞02

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [2]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞02

这次搞金威廉。白毛发带多可爱。给陈斌吃吧。

金威廉要迟到了，所以他决定抄近路，从完全没人的废弃厂房穿过去。  
但是很不幸，他卡在了拆到一半的墙上。  
到底是为什么，墙上会有个洞，而他又鬼迷心窍要钻洞呢？谁也不知道，总之，金威廉细瘦的腰被卡住了，洞的高度堪堪让他脚尖点地。好在手机还捏在手里，他刚想发信息求救，发现今天不需要训练，而且在他收到不用训练的信息之后，就没电了。  
欲哭无泪啊金威廉。  
“有人吗？”  
金威廉第59次喊。  
没抱希望。  
但是有个男人的笑声在他后面响起。  
“谢谢你。”金威廉满心以为对方是在嘲笑自己卡住的窘境，没想到后面的事情。  
男人脱掉了金威廉的裤子，连内裤一起脱了。圆润饱满的臀肉被无情拍打到红肿，男人的手很大，手臂一定也很有力量，金威廉满眼是泪，他看过岛国艾薇，就是有这样的壁尻剧情......可是他没想过自己有天也会沦落到这种程度。  
“我可以给你钱的！”  
男人的手指伸进金威廉的穴里。  
“真紧。”他说。“流水了，不过像是没被人干过的样子。”  
这种天赋异禀根本没必要啊？还不如放在打游戏一穿五上呢！  
“不用套子了吧。”男人的拇指分开金威廉的穴，龟头抵在穴口。“精液射进去的时候会很爽的，那个叫庄森的现在都变成不吃精液就活不下去的体质，你也差不多吧。”  
金威廉的思绪飘远了一瞬。  
庄森不就是三哥吗？  
说起来，最近他精神好像很饱满，皮肤也有变好，家庭聚会吃晚饭总是自己带牛奶，还不给别人分享。  
啊啊，不只是这样，连郝明轩大哥也......  
仔细想一想，从展耀就是的。  
到底，怎么回事啊？  
男人的阴茎无情顶入，疼痛之外是另一种古怪的感受。  
“这么快就会吸了。”  
被抓着胯用力抽插，顶的太用力，好像墙壁都在震动。  
已经不行了，真的不可以。  
金威廉这样想，但是张口传出来的声音却是“好大......插到里面了、被顶到了！”  
太奇怪了！  
被玩弄了很久，甚至都被抓起脚踝，单脚站着被操弄，直到自己的后穴完全没有感觉，肚子胀鼓鼓的，男人才放过他。  
不过，屁股上传来奇怪的感觉。  
金威廉看不到男人掏出一支油性笔，在他屁股上写了几个字，然后盖上盖子，把笔插到金威廉几乎合不拢的穴里。  
男人转到外面，抱着金威廉，轻轻的就把他拽了出来，只是没有借力地点所以才不能出来啊......  
“真乖。”男人露出阴郁的笑容。“不要说出去哦。”  
没人会相信的。  
金威廉茫然地想。  
当然不会说出去。  
只是他夹着一肚子精液和一支油性笔回家的时候，仍旧有种被人盯着的感觉。

大概一个月后，金威廉已经忘记了这件事。他沉迷一款新的游戏，天天叫外卖，这天，送外卖的是一个戴着鸭舌帽，脸遮的严严实实的男人。  
“信封里是奶茶的赠品。”男人低声说。  
金威廉莫名其妙，以为是积点卡之类的东西。  
等他关上门，打开信封，里面是一张照片。  
照片里是他被卡在废弃厂房墙洞的下半身，屁股被打得红肿，还有明显的指印，左边臀肉上写着“中出免费”，箭头指向被玩到合不上的小穴，右边臀肉上写着“精液便所”，同样箭头指着小穴，而那支写字的马克笔就插在他的穴里。  
照片背面是两行字，字迹和他屁股上的字一模一样。  
“地址......”  
第二行落款“陈斌”。  
金威廉心慌，他插上吸管，喝了一口奶茶。  
奇怪的味道。  
一股燥热从小腹涌上。  
这就是......这就是庄森哥哥不给别人分享的牛奶的味道吧？  
真是小气。  
他大口喝着奶茶，打开手机，开始导航路线。


End file.
